The invention relates to a medical instrument, in particular an endoscope, with a main body and, formed on the main body, an electrical and/or electronic switching device with at least one button for actuating the switching device and the medical instrument.
Instruments of this kind are known, for example, from endoscopes and other electrically operated medical instruments. The switching device of such a medical instrument serves to switch a function of this instrument on and off during the use of the medical instrument.
Since such medical instruments are in most cases very expensive, there is a need to ensure that they are not disposed of after just one use but instead can be reconditioned for further use. However, due to the strict hygiene requirements in medical interventions in which such medical instruments are used, the medical instruments have to be sterilized after use. This can be done, for example, by autoclaving or by a treatment with disinfecting chemical substances.
Since the medical instrument is exposed to very aggressive conditions during this sterilizing process, it is necessary, however, that the electric and/or electronic switching device arranged in or on the medical instrument, and in particular in or on the main body, is protected from being damaged or destroyed during the reconditioning of the medical instrument.